fowl_languagefandomcom-20200214-history
Staff Members
These are the staff members of the Fowl Language Wiki, here to help you and combat vandalism. The latter consists of our most trusted members. NOTE: Titles with two asterisks next to the names mean that only one person can have each of them because those titles are special. NOTE: A title with a quotation mark means that is is unofficial, meaning that it is provided by the Admins themselves. Official Promotion Policies * For the general information, do not pester the Admins about giving you a promotion. It doesn't work that way. It NEVER works that way. * For the Bureaucrats, they know that the current Bureaucrats we have on this wiki will probably be enough, so no one else will need this rank. * Promoting people to Administrators is less strict than Bureaucrats, but we still need to follow through this very carefully. No one wants too many eggs in one basket. As the saying goes, "Too many chefs spoil the broth". We'd probably have less than five. * And lastly, Rollbacks, Content Moderators, Chat Moderators and Discussion Moderators, we can have a lot more than Administrators. You'll still need to work very hard and prove yourself enough to get it, and we do have a really big thought process in promoting people to Rollback if this wiki gets more users. For more policies and personal policies, visit Positive Elixir Trade's blog. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats manage user rights. They can promote and demote people to Rollback and all types of Moderators. They are also Administrators by fault because if a Bureaucrat doesn't have the "Admin" or "Founder" title, they can't edit specifically protected pages. Founder** The founder is straightforward; the person who founded this wiki. *DarkLight300 (Active) Counselor** " The counselor is calm over conflict and can help anyone who is not by giving them sessions. He can also help with conflicts between two or more people. *Positive Elixir Trade (Admin) (Active) Administrators Admins oversee the growth on the wiki and can touch the settings on the Admin Dashboard. They have really special privileges that enable them to edit specifically protected pages. However, their user rights management options are limited to Chat and Discussion Moderators. Confirmed administrators are also Level 5 on the Temporary Interim scale. Temporary Interims (Level 1) These are temporary interim Admins. Being level 1 means that they will stay this way for a short amount of time and can be changed to a confirmed Admin or have their rank changed. * MemeMachine1.0 Temporary Interims (Level 2) These interims will stay that way for a reasonable while. Temporary Interims (Level 3) These interims can stay that way for a long time (A few months). It can't be forever or else they will just be confirmed Admins. Temporary Interims (Level 4) These interims are going to be that way for at '''least '''ONE YEAR. Specific expiry dates will always be kept track of. Rollbacks Rollbacks have the powers to revert any bad edits or a group of bad edits with ease. Content Moderators These moderators can change any pages that Administrators can. Chat and Discussion Moderators They moderate the chat and discussions and manage the cyber-bullying, but they cannot edit administrator protected pages. Content and Chat Moderators The name is self-explanatory. Category:Info Category:Official Pages